Question: Add. $\dfrac{7}{4} + \dfrac{2}{3} = $
$\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{7}{4}$ $\dfrac{2}{3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{7\times 3}{4\times 3}$ $\dfrac{2\times 4}{3\times 4}$ $+$ $\dfrac{21}{12}$ $\dfrac{8}{12}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{21} + 8}}{12} $ $= \dfrac{29}{12}$